<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Darkness Rising: The Nights Whisperers by Taz_Nights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168582">A Darkness Rising: The Nights Whisperers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taz_Nights/pseuds/Taz_Nights'>Taz_Nights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Death, Demons, Dragons, Fantasy, Heartbreak, Magic, War, another world - Freeform, fantasy war, magikal - Freeform, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taz_Nights/pseuds/Taz_Nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One Girl. Two Stories. One Town. One Life. One Family.  This is Her tale. This is where it all began. She will Rise. How cruel it was for the Fates to dismiss Her as unimportant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Darkness Rising: The Nights Whisperers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every city and every town has a story. Every human and non-alike has one. This is Hers. It all began with “that day”. Everyone knows what it means when we say it. It was the day She sacrificed herself for her people. Most stories these days,  now begin with a girl heroine who comes to save the world. That?... Not this story.  </p>
<p>It was June 5. The year here did not matter to Her. Only the people who wrote in diaries knew the exact date of the world.  Silvia Barastin. That was Her full name.  </p>
<p>Aeryn was familiar with the story, the tale of Silvia Barastin and her dragon  Jedrecor or  Lord of the  White, for she had read it more times than she could remember. It always started with “She was just an ordinary child, but then she hadn’t experienced her true form….” It would then end with, “She then sacrificed herself for her love of her people. Till this day we still celebrate her as one of our own. A goddess in a time of need.”</p>
<p>Aeryn knew that millions of girls and boys were wishing, hoping, praying that they could become like Her, so Aeryn made it a point to not care that she was just an ordinary child of no importance. She took care to hide her love of Silvia. For she didn’t want to have any more reasons to be left out or put down.</p>
<p>“Aeryn!” A voice cried from downstairs, “Are you reading that bedamned book again? Stop your nonsense and come help me with the baby.”</p>
<p>“I’m coming,” Aeren said, getting up from the small window in the attic, and going to the stairs. “And I wasn’t reading. I was thinking.” She said emphatically. </p>
<p>“Well,” Her mother, Blythe, said as she shifted the baby in her lap, “Whatever it was, come help me with the child. She is as much as your responsibility as mine, for she is your sister as she is my daughter.” </p>
<p>Éowyn, for that, was Aeryn’s baby sisters’ name, had decided that the time was right to scream as loud as she could, for she thought that she was being left out of the discussion. </p>
<p>Sometimes  Aeryn wondered why her mother hadn’t named her something more interesting. Why she couldn’t have named her, Éowyn. Or something else that was majestic, a name like the heroes in those books that she was reading. Aeryn shook her head as if to get rid of these malicious thoughts. </p>
<p>“Oh, dear me. Sweet Jesu!” Her mother picked up the screaming Éowyn and started to try and find out what exactly it was that she wanted, how she could give Éowyn, and make her stop her squalling.  </p>
<p>“Who is that, may I ask, who is being brave enough to give us her Warcry?” In the midst of all the commotion, Aeryn and her mother hadn’t noticed, Chathian, Aeryn's father whom she calls ‘Papa’,  come in through the door. </p>
<p>“She has been waiting for you, Chath.” Aryn’s mother said, her eyes lighting up after she caught sight of him.</p>
<p>They rarely got to see their father, for he was always at sea doing something or another.  Always working for His Majesty, King Fëanor of the Vokhá Empire. His Palace was located in the Ziach Kingdom, north of the Krasel Mountains. The town they lived in was called Nanris. A small town just outside the Ziach kingdom’s limits. It would take a day and a halves ride, however, to reach the Kingdoms gates.</p>
<p>Aeryn smiled as she saw her father bend down to take little Éowyn, who had stopped her screeching and was happily cooing, in his arms. For once, Aeryn thought as she looked upon her family, they looked happy all together. A normal family.  No parents yelling at each other, their voices being heard from up the stairs, Éowyn crying in distress. No stress about money. It was peaceful. Oh, sweet blissful peace!  </p>
<p>“And how is my little daughter of ere doing?” Aeryn’s father turned to her after embracing Blythe and giving Éowyn back to her. Aeryn looked up at her father and frowned.</p>
<p>“I’m not little anymore,” She said, “I just turned 15, father.” Aeryn paused as if deciding on what she would say, “You missed it.”</p>
<p>“Aeryn!” Her mother scolded, “Wach your tongue.”</p>
<p>“I know my sweet, and I’m truly sorry for it,” her father said to Aeryn, with empathy clear in his voice. The love for his daughter was rich in his face that had withered with the age. He bent to better see his daughter, for he was a foot taller than the average man being six feet tall. Aeryn, on the other hand, was only 5’2. Her father continued, crouching on the balls of his feet, “ You know I have to work to support this family. I promise to be here for the next one.”</p>
<p>Her father said this every year, but he never did fulfil his promise. He was always gone on the most important of times.  Like when little  Éowyn was born, he was away at sea. Every birthday, every town celebration, every time of need, he was always away. Sometimes Aeryn missed him so much that she would almost scream in anger and hurt that her father had to leave and miss so much of her life.</p>
<p> Instead of saying that her father always misses her birthday’s, she said, “It’s ok, father. It’s just I get worried that one day you are  gonna leave us and then never come back.” </p>
<p>“I know, my sweet child.”  Aeryn’s father put his hand on her shoulder and continued saying, “ We all do, not a minute goes by when I’m out there that I don’t miss each and every one of your sweet pretty faces.” He pulled Aeryn into a bear hug and said, “I love you my sweet. More than you will ever know.</p>
<p>Aeryn snuggled closer to her father, not wanting to feel the pain of a broken family. “I love you too, father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They did not notice me there at the time but as always, I happened to be at places that held the most important of events. For, I always liked to be at the most exciting of times, for it always gave me the truth of the story that sometimes would be miss put. The only way that I could get a good story out of it and get the truth is to be there myself.  Which I always managed. But who, must I ask, would ever notice a bird?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>